Phone call
by klarus
Summary: Gibbs can't watch his agent breaking anymore so he tells him to call her. When Tony comes home, he calls her and tells her about his feelings... A phone call after a couple of months since they've seen each other... TIVA!


**Hi everyone! this is a one-shot TIVA! Their phone call after a couple of monthes since she left!**

* * *

**PHONE CALL**

It was getting late but Tony was still sitting at his desk and staring at blank screen. Gibbs was there too, at his desk, but he was still working on his paperwork. And when he couldn't sit there anymore, watching his agent breaking without saying a word. So he broke the silence "You should call her."

Tony was completely surprised at his words. How could Gibbs know who he was thinking about? But Gibbs knew everything though so there was nothing weird that he knew that too. Still surprised, Tony found his words "How did you know?"

"I know you, Tony. I can feel it in your eyes, I can hear it in your voice, and hell I can even sense it by your presence. You're breaking, I can see. Call her."

Gibbs really knew who he was thinking about and as he spoke, Tony felt tears gathering in his eyes. It was still hard for him for not hearing her name, no one would say her name and he knew that. Even he didn't want to use her name, being afraid he will break down in front of everyone, afraid it would tear his heart apart as it was already barely holding together. "I love her." He suddenly blurted out.

"I know." Gibbs said not even looking up at his agent because it was hard on him too. He was holding it back because he had to be strong for the team. He had to show them there is a way of letting go and moving on. It was hard as hell. Ziva was like his daughter, a daughter he liked just as much as his own. And seeing her go was hard. Thinking about possibilities of her not coming back was even harder. At this point, he needed to talk too. And he knew Tony needed a nice chat so talking to him would help them release the pain. At least a bit of the pain they were both holding inside them.

"Huh, you know? How?" walking to his boss' desk, Tony asked when there were tears already falling down his cheek.

"I've known it since you two came back from Paris. There was a whole new level of relationship between you two and it was just a matter of time when it would happen, you two falling in love. It was inevitable."

"I love her more than anything boss. I can't live without here, without hearing her voice every day and without seeing her face. I can't live with her absence. I love her too much to live with that."

"You kissed her?"

"Yes… I did. At the airport. She was crying but still wouldn't come with me. It's awful. I feel guilty and I'm not even the one that made the decision."

"That's what I'm telling you. You should call her… and tell her I miss her." Gibbs said obviously crying when he stood up from his desk and left. Tony saw him crying, he saw his boss crying and it hurt him. Yes, he knew it was hard for everyone, but so far his boss was the one who coped with it best. This was when he decided he'd call her. He'd do it for his boss too.

When Tony got back home his heart was pounding hard. He sat down on his sofa and grabbed his phone. What was next was him typing the much-to-familiar number and pressed call button. The time when he was waiting for her to pick up seemed to take eternity. And then finally, she answered with her sweet voice "Tony?"

"Ziva." He said, choking on her name as he tried to sound as calm as he could. "I'm glad you answered."

"I'm glad you called Tony."

Tony had to smile. She was still able to be funny although they haven't seen or heard each other for a couple of months now. "How are you?"

"I'm fine and you? Why am I even asking… I know you are horrible, Tony. And I know it's because of me. Don't try to deny that, I can hear you're barely able to talk to me. I'm sorry, but you know I have to do that for myself."

"I know Ziva, I know. Yes, it's hard as hell not being able to see you every day and not being able to hear your voice. It's really hard."

"I'm so sorry Tony." Know he could hear it was hard for her too. Maybe even more that he imagined to.

"I called you because I needed to hear you."

"It's so nice of you. How are others?"

"Everyone misses you. Everyone is having his own ritual now that you're not here anymore."

"How's Gibbs?"

"He… he was the one that coped with it best."

"Was?"

"Ugh… today, an hour ago in bullpen. We talked about you, about your absence. I told him I love you, I told him I love you more than everything and that I'd do everything to get you back."

"You did… What'd he say?"

"He cried. He said that's why I have to call you. And he said… I have to tell you that he misses you very much. That's when he left the room crying. It's hard on everyone as I said."

Now he heard Ziva choke, and cry silently. It was a moment when he spoke again. "Ziva, would it be too much to ask you to call him? Talk to him?"

"It's not too much to ask. I'll gladly call him, I miss him too. And you? Can I call you everyday? Or you call me. I love you, Tony. I love you so much. And maybe next month, you'd come to visit me? I'd love to see you. I think it will be easier for me and you when we know we'll still see each other."

"I'd love that. I promise you I'll call you tomorrow as around the same time as today. And I love you so much, Ziva."

"Okay. Now I'll call Gibbs. Love you and good night."

"Good night sweet cheeks." With that he waited for her to hang up first. As she did, he put his phone away and lay in his bed, smiling again after a long time. He was happy that he called her and was even happier for tomorrow's call. And after all, he couldn't wait to see her next month.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who read this story :D**


End file.
